


Streams of Water and Steams of Sex

by BlixTrix



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Almost smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Dirty Talk, Memories, Nipples, Sappy, Scars, Smut, dickbabs, guy named after a dick lmao, hot hot leg, non-self harm scars, okay, probably, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixTrix/pseuds/BlixTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and needed shower, Barbara is having a well wanted visitor, and it looks like she'll have to take a shower again that night, but maybe not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streams of Water and Steams of Sex

Her throat tightens as the hot steam gets inhaled, she finally takes that as the signal to stop standing in the pouring water and exit the shower, and after a moment of brief silence, only the splashing of the sinking liquid hitting the pavement beneath her, and quickly washing down in the drain between her feet as she twists the handle, ceasing the repeated hand-made rainfall. Her hair leans long on her shoulders, the rest gluing to her back as it slowly dries, quietly forming their large groups of her hair.

Barbara's body was decorated with scars, some barely sighted and some fading slowly, but each of them have a story, she treasures and despise them all. Except for one, one that had gotten what seems to be a decade ago. But she could never see it unless she tried, which she did. Multiple times, making sure it was still there, quietly hoping all of those months of therapy were just a dream, and she didn't lie on her own carpet. Her own home. In her own bl--

Her thoughts came to a harsh stop, her ears twitching at the sound of the door clicking shut, by instinct she turned to it, seeing it fully closed. She sighed, her hand grabbing at the the soft fabric of her towel, wrapping it around her frame, hiding the scars she loves and loathes. She takes another look around, her brain pulling her into believe someone was in here with her, someone she didn't know. But only one of those were correct, she knew exactly who this mystery person was. But she paid no mind to him and his tricks. She made the short trip to the large mirror, the fog she created still staining the large reflection frame. Her hand swiped along the mirror, revealing her own face, her emerald eyes staring back to her before they flicker off to a small hint of movement in the background, she grows a smirk on her face, sweeping her hand over the mirror again, clearing the fog to reveal another person. A male coming into view, named Dick Grayson, his own eyes locking onto hers through the mirror as they both appear to have a smile on their faces.

Her cheeks flushing only slightly, his Ocean blue eyes written with desire and affection, her own mimicking as she tried to turn her body to him, only to get trapped against the counter, her hips clapping against the marble as arms are planted on each side of her, making her a personal Grayson shelter as his clothed chest presses against her back, her towel slowly slipping as she occupies her hands on keeping another task, slowly moving them to cover another pair of hands. His lips touch her ear gently through red hair, making her sigh in a sweet tone, her head turned to look at him, her bare lips forming a small smile of care as she speaks.

"What brings you around these parts?"

"Just a girl..." He murmurs, playing a small part in his role as he kisses her again, his lips pressing against her soft cheek, biting the soft tissue only a bit before receiving a questioning noise from his partner. His hands slide across the white marble, inclosing Barbara in a smaller space than before.

"Is it the Chinese take-out brunette?"

A half snort against the crook of her neck makes her jump, quietly rewarding herself in her mind that she made him laugh like that. It served significance, even if they both made the other laugh any day of the week for as long as they want, but it still felt good to remind herself that she could do that.

"Nah, she's a red..."

"Ah, I see...Kori's got you in a headlock." She denies again, turning her head to face him, her neck muscles stretching to give her the view of the dark haired male behind her.

"God, can we not bring up my past relationships each time I try to sweep you off your feet?"

"You're trying to sweep off my feet? Oh, Grayson, you could of done that a year ago if you wanted it that badly." She smirked, the atmosphere darkening only slightly, and she hoped that the mood would brighten up soon, or else she just might have missed 50 Shades of Grayson.

But the joke seems to have hit him more than she had intended, the dark humor definitely effected other people than herself, and as ironic as it sounds it slips out of her mind at times. Dick gives a smirk after a brief silence, his hands slowly retreating from the counter but her smaller ones grab at his wrist to halt his movements, spinning herself around in the process as she tries to pick up the pieces of her own mess.

"You already have me swept off my feet, Hunk Wonder, just try to sweep me off the edge tonight." She smirks, her face inching closer to his as she speaks, before he leaned forward, a cocky smirk drawn on his face as they lock lips, a mumbled, "Let's see what I can do." was spoken between the smashing of lips.

Barbara's hands ached to touch him, her hands sliding up from his wrist and to his shoulders, his neck, and to his curly hair as she balls strands of it in her hands, forcefully turning his head to deepen the kiss. Both of their hands roam each others bodies, her back leaning into his palms as she lets out jumbles of moans and gasps, her toes curling at the hard tile beneath her. A few moments--sweet moments--and they finally pulled away from each other, ripping away harshly, as they both heaved for air. His blue eyes shaded with his lids as his hands roam her back, feeling her soft but tender skin, pulling at it as much as he could without damaging the skin, or the person it belonged to.

That is until he finally realized that her towel fell to the ground, his eyes blinking open as he takes a peek, and sure enough the towel was pooled around her feet. It's not like he never seen her nude body before, but sometimes he just slips into first time mode, and it completely ruins his mojo, but Barbara insists that it's 'adorable'. His face flushes a faded red, which makes her give off a devious smirk, her hands snaking around to grope at his shoulders as she, effortlessly, pulls him closer to her, closing in any space they had between each other as her own torso rubs against his. He lets out a laugh which is more awkward than it should be, his hands gliding down to place them on her hips, her skin burning his hands as her looks down at her, but quickly aborts that task to look around anywhere _but_ her face.

"Can't handle a little skin, Boy Wonder?" She teases, her expression softening after into a sort of 'what am i going to do with you?' smirk, which appears to have made him calm down a tad bit, his blue eyes slowly making their way to hers, mirroring her facial expression before she sighed helplessly, her hands gripping onto the tough skin at his shoulders to push him off of her as she lets herself get a little bit of breathing room...

And they stand in silence. A fully clothed adult, who still acts like hes a teen at times, and a fully naked red haired woman who clearly has trouble keeping up with him. But they both have a lot on their plate, and sometimes a bit of silence is good between them, even some time alone, a part from each other, is good for them. Sometimes she misses him, and his sarcastic humor and silly words. Sometimes he misses her, and her overly cautious words and devious humor. They fit each other like a puzzle piece, but sometimes you just...fit it on the wrong side, and it doesn't match, it never will, and you try so hard to make it right, do so many things to make it perfect, but all you had to do is just turn it a tiny bit. A simple thing like that could change everything...When they did take their long periods of time away from each other, either on missions or just plain business, they would come back with more passion than before. Like losing them was the worst thing imaginable, even if they did it in the first place. After every fight, every little argument, physical or verbal, they would always make up. It's what they do. No numbers of glares, grunts, or groans, or even silent treatments can compare to the number of times they felt truly alive together. None of it. They would always find a way to pick each other up.

"Hey."

A toned voice breaks the calm atmosphere, giving them each a brief moment to recover from their thoughts.

"Hey." Barbara replies, her right palm calmly stroking his cheek, giving him a peck on the cheek before staring through his expression, and waiting for what he wanted. But it needed no words to see what he really wanted, it took zero minutes to register what he intended on doing tonight, and no thoughts of awkward moments can break that mission tonight. And she somehow can't help but smile, relaxing in his arms, signaling him to lead the way as her hands snake around his neck, pulling at the dark hair gently.

His fingers dig into her hips, lifting her legs up, her feet only a few inches above the ground as he places her on the counter, her cold and untouched marble making her shiver in her new found seat as her lips brush against her cheek, biting at the tight skin again, making her her shift back, giving him a curious glare, but only retrieving a cheeky smirk back. A quiet rolling of the eyes and they were back on track, all of the misfortune thoughts erased from their memory (Well, for now) as they both move in sync, their bodies turning and twisting, their muscles tensing and tightening at the touch of the others, soft moans fill the room with sweet desire as his lips leave markings all over her shoulders and neck, her nails digging into his back as she bit her lip, her chest arching in his touch as he glides lower down her shoulder, occasionally nibbling at the sensitive, tender skin under the collarbone.

After a quick debate session in her head, Barbara froze Grayson's movements, pushing his chest back away from her own body as he looked at her questionably, he was about to ask what he did wrong but the woman took her opportunity and tugged at the hem of the middle-sleeved shirt he was wearing. But he still didn't seem to get the obvious message she was sending, what a clueless baby.

"What about it?"

"Off. Off, Grayson, Jesus Christ do you not know that this," She tightly pulled at the fabric again, making him huff over slightly, "means off? I will not be the only one nude in this scenario."

"Hey,  watch it, you're gonna rip it at this point." He protested, trying to tug it away from her grip.

"That's the plan." She says, but despite her words she lets go, releasing his top to let him carry on her wishes.

He tugs at the back of his neck, sliding the shirt up his shoulders and torso before it slips off his body completely. Black strands stick up quietly from the rubbing of the cotton, and she smirked before cupping his face, pulling him in to give him a big, wet sloppy kiss on the lips. Dick made a sound between a 'ew' and a 'heh', before returning the favor, giving her an equally adorable yet disgusting kiss. But not even a second after that fluffy moment ended they were back in action, like the contact had sparked something else in their minds, his lips lick at her delicate neck, tasting the hot desire in her body as his hands roam down her toned stomach, gripping onto her hips again, sliding her to the edge of the counter.

"Ah...Oh, God..."

Her core aches, boiling in the pit of her stomach as she scrapes her nails down his chest, leaving chalk-like lines down his torso as he arches his own back more, his tongue slowly making its way to her breast, her airy gasp encouraging him silently as his tongue moves like it has a mind of its own, finally grasping at her right nipple, the sudden relief of pleasure finally exploring through her veins was the best thing she had felt that day, and by his earlier movements she expected him to keep on the teasing, but by his tongue and teeth playing on her nipple, he was getting heated too. His tongue swirled and flicked at the nub, sometimes twisting it between his teeth gently just to get that high gasp he adores so much.

"God...Dick..." Her voice echos through the bathroom, her toes curling at the pleasure building up into her body, his hands burning onto her skin as they roamed her body like a map. Taking action, her hand finds its mind of its own and rubs at the tent growing in his pants, his heated breath rolls on her breast, the action pleasing her she continues rubbing at it, tugging at the rough fabric. His crystal eyes look up to her face her expression priceless as he gives her harden nipple a few more licks before retreating, lifting his head from her chest to bump onto her forehead. The silence speaking for them but they both want to hear the words. The words that would give them up, surrender to them, but they knew each other enough to know that neither of them will go down with a fight. And it looks like Barbara is too stubborn tonight as she pushes herself off the counter, pressing into her hand as she backs him up to the wall.

Dicks head leans back, the blood flowing through his body increases in heat. Barbara's naked lips lean in, close to his ear, making sure to take deep breathes and blow onto the skin, sending chills up Grayson's spine, "Richard," She palms him, making him clench his fist in order to grip onto something, the wall isn't much help, his naked back slides slightly on the wall behind him, trying to get more friction from her palm.

"Richard..." She call outs again, dragging the 'i' in his name to tease him. Unfortunately for Barbara, he replies with a fainted 'What?'. She raises an eyebrow at this, clenching the fabric of his pants to grip onto his member, letting his head roll back as her fingers finally tag onto the hem of his pants, pulling them down slowly, almost painfully. "Richard...Do you want it?" Her smirk is practically burning onto his ear as his pants gets low enough to sag down to his ankles, leaving him in his briefs. Again, it takes a while for him to comprehend her question, but he still remains silent, only moans and quiet whispers of her name escape his mouth.

"You know," Gordon starts, biting on his earlobe, only to lick at the fainted mark after, "If you don't answer I won't know." She teases again, her fingers rubbing over the only thing separating her hand and his member, gently urging him on, "I can't please you if you don't tell me, Richard."

Oh God, he doesn't even know if he can still hang on, her voice dripping with such a mood, with such a danger to it, and the way she says his name is too much, he almost gives in right there. Barbara notices his fingers slipping, and her lips curl into a smirk as both of her hands leans onto his hips, scratching down his briefs to his mid thighs as his shaft finally touches the cool air. Dick's muscles relax, only to tighten again to grab at Barbara's shoulders, and lean her back to the counter again, almost forcefully seating her down,

"You know, Babs, if you want to get in my pants so bad you just had to ask." He joked, kissing her plumped lips, catching her in a surprised state as his hands glide to her thighs, his thumbs rolling onto the tender skin.

"You're the one who came onto me, Dick." She leaned back from his face, giving another joking response, "All you had to do was plead." She smirked, glancing at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, her knees bend to try and make her heels balance on the edge of the marbled counter, spreading her legs, her breath shaky, pressing her chest against his as her hand grabs another fist full of his dark hair.

One of his hands make its way to her back, grazing over the scars, only for her to relax in his touch, he gave a quiet sense of relief, placing his hand onto her mid back as his other hand grips onto her hip and thigh. Pushing his hips forward, letting the tip of his member make his presence known, he leaned his head back looking into her emerald eyes again, reading them like a book as she does the same.

_"Well...Long as i'm the only one who comes close to you!"_

_"Ngh...Room...Spinning..Mustn't...Black out..."_

_"Haha, a little male mental control trick I learned from Poison Ivy. I'm afraid you'll have to do whatever I want now."_

It was amazing, how both of them managed to even start this relationship with all the bullshit that's happening. They both know, deep in their minds that this won't last though, it never has. And even if they both feel the same, they can't have what they want. Because there is always someone, always something out there that tears everything apart.--But for now, for now they will enjoy it. Their lips tenderly meet, shy at first as if they were teenagers again.

_"Can you tie those readings into the batmobile's sensors?"_

_"Can you say 'please'?"_

_"Pretty please."_

Their bodies melt together as he finally enters her, not rushing anything as her fingers dig into his scalp, her toes curling in to slight pain from the stretching of her walls as his shaft enters her. He goes slow, almost too slow, as if he'll break her, he digs his head into the crook of her neck, breathing shallowly as his hips snap forward to enter what was left, making her back arch in the relief and pain. She tries to command her muscles to relax but they don't listen, her stomach tosses and turns with the pleasure building and taking over the pain.

He doesn't move, waits for he order to continue his motions as his own body tries to be free from the tension that builds up inside him, after a brief moment a voice was heard, but he couldn't really understand it. So he stayed still until it was louder.

"God, Dick please..."

"Please...?"

Her face was flushed, trying to move her own body to create friction but his hands had a tight lock on her lower body which made her a bit irritated, "Please...Just go."

"Go? You mean away? I can leave Bab--"

"God damn it, Dick, just move..!" She gave in, purposely tugging at his hair which made him wince, giving a quiet chuckle at her frustration.

After a few breathes were shared he finally pulls out, seeing her own muscles finally relax from the intruder finally leaving, but he again comes back in, hearing Barbara coo in his ear as his actions repeat, in a sloppy and slow pattern as pleasure builds inside him, her walls tightening around him each time he goes just a little more deeper than expected.

Her head fell back, bucking her hips to his rhythm, her chest lifted and fainted with each thrust, her throat tightening trying to block out her moans, but it remains useless as his pace speeds up, practically knocking into her as he tries to keep her close to him, as if shes the only blanket in winter. Her begs and pleads urge him on, hypnotizing him to give her more pleasure than ever.

Ecstasy and bliss fill their blood stream as friction tenses up their muscles. Barbara holds nothing back, hooking her legs around him and backing her hips to give a thrust of her own as she pushes her self down back onto him, making them both give a groan of pleasure as he enters just a bit more deeper than usual, which serves a great purpose for both of them as his hands grab onto her bottom, trying to balance her as she slides across his body, obvious orgasm tackling her soon as she pleads louder, moans fill the empty room.

Dick breathes like he just ran a marathon as he grips onto her butt again, slamming into her and giving her the extra push off the edge as her head rolls back, her throat vibrates his name. Her skin and body like lava to both of them as sweat decorates her skin, her red hair sticking to her back and face as she tries to get a glance of Dick, who struggles to keep on as he tries to pull out to finish, but she grips onto his neck, locking herself onto him.

"Dick..." She breathes out, giving thrusts of her own to give them both pleasure, trying to ride out her orgasm but also to give him his own, knowing exactly why he waited for her. His throat tightens, his blue eyes covered by his tightly shut lids, "Barbara...I can't..." Grayson tries to explain it as if its a puzzle to her, but she knows well and continues on, hopefully giving him the signal its okay to release inside.

His lips catch hers, slamming into her one last time as he releases inside her just as she silently told him. His voice cracks, moaning loudly between her mouth as she slips him out, the counter barely catching her as she leans back onto the mirror behind her, Dick leans forward, his hands gripping onto the edge of the marble as they don't make eye contact just yet. Sweat drips off both of them, as they both share the same orgasmic feeling in their bloodstream as they breathe quickly, their heart race going faster than normal.

"I--"

 _"_ Nightwing, I this is Red Robin, I kind of need you in front of the Church right now. _"_

Both of their eyes went wide, looking over the door that separated them from hearing the com clearly. 

"Heh...You heard him Boy Wonder." Barbara breathed out, looking over at him as she lifted herself up, giving him a peck on the lips.

"One time. Just one time I want our nights alone to be our nights alone." He argues, a little irritation in his voice as he picks himself up, giving her his own kiss, lasting just a little bit longer as he stood up, rubbing at his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe next time."

"Maybe."

They both lock eyes, giving quiet chuckles that turn into actual laughs from both of them. Laughter now filling the echoing room as their expression softens...

_"The condiment king, really!"_

_"He could have been dangerous. I mean, who'd think a guy named The Penguin could be trouble?"_

_"Hehe!"_

_"Maybe you're not serious enough about this, Batgirl."_

_"And maybe you're too--mph!"_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i pulled this out of my ass through a period of time and since this is my first smut im just debating on doing the whole thing before i decided hey why not let you guys choose  
> so basically if u like it cool man but if you want me to finish  
> even if i get one request  
> ill suck up my virgin fingers and write some peepee moments  
> okay  
> point is if you guys want me to finish this just lemme know and ill get right onto it but rn here u go bby  
> \----  
> hey guys i just finished this sorry for the wait i tried to do it as fast and great as possible  
> i lost a family member recently so that was a big part of my pause from this completion but im okay now!


End file.
